1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved latching mechanism for electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,849 a shielded electrical connector having a latch mechanism comprising an outer insulating cover which is profiled to overlap and encompass an inner shielded connector sub-assembly. The outer housing of the electrical connector has hinged thereto, a pair of spring arms which are spring loaded into a position where the forward section of the spring arm is proximate to the sidewalls of the shielded sub-assembly. The forward section of the spring arms includes a rearwardly directed latching face which is latchable to a complementary latching structure in a complementary connector.
Rearwardly the spring hinge, are actuator arms sections which are integral with the spring members. The outer insulating housing member includes windows along the sidewalls such that when the outer housing overlaps the inner shielded sub-assembly, the actuator arms of the inner spring members extend outwardly through the windows of the outer housing members. To unlatch the connector from a mated connector, the spring arms are compressed towards the shielded inner sub-assembly causing the spring arms to rotate about their hinged position thereby moving the foward section, including the rearwardly facing latch, outwardly to a position where the connector assembly is adequate for its intended purpose, a disadvantage of this connector design is that two separate movements must be made prior to unlatching the connector. In other words, the latch arms must be compressed, and the connector housing must be pulled rearwardly to unlatch the connector assembly.